Bonding in a Cave
by DaiCrazy
Summary: When Hikari and Daisuke get trapped in a cave, they start to realize things about each other. Sorta a DaiKari, just hints. Enjoy this 2 chapter fic!
1. Episode One

**Bonding In a Cave**

By DaiCrazy

_Episode One_

Yeah...so...this WAS gonna be a story, but I decided just to make it a two-chapter one shot, since it really doesn't have this big dramatic plot. ; By the way, in this story, all the digimon are in vacation somewhere...image a digital Hawaii. - wink wink -

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, Harry Potter or anything involved in them. Just this story! YAY! There's a meaning to my life!

* * *

Imagine this as an episode. YAY! Ahem, anyway...to start of this episode, we have the theme song...-insert either Digimon Theme or Target Akai Shougeki -, then we have the recap...okay, let's skip the recap. Now, we have a commercial!!! - insert hair gel commercial -

((freaky happy music))

Is your hair lame?

-shows Takeru-

((Takeru in Background: HEY!!))

Is your hair out of control?

-shows Harry Potter-

((Harry in Background: I guess I do need a brush...))

The use...

Dum du da dum!

The Super Gel Friend!

It's supernatural gel powers will help you achieve unimaginable hair heights!

-shows Taichi, Sora, and Cloud-

Or maybe just higher than normal...

-shows Daisuke and Naruto-

Either way, buy the Super Hair Gel Friend TODAY!

((Guy in back: this is a special one time offer. Hair gel not available in stores. If weird rashes come up, please consult your hair specialist – I mean, doctor, immediately.))

...Okay, now that that's over with, let's get on to the show!

* * *

"Phew! That's the last of it!"

Today, the digidestined decided to help out at Primary Village. Boy, did they have it coming! This was the hardest they have worked in months. Who knew it took so much to take care of babies?

"Well, I think we should get going," suggested Ken.

"Yeah, it's getting kinda late," Takeru agreed.

They all, that is, Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, Ken, and Iori, respecfully, grabbed their school bags and left towards the TV Monitor. Then a loud rumbling distracted them.

"What's that?" Miyako wondered out loud.

"I dunno, but whatever it is, it can't be good," Daisuke replied.

Suddenly, a enormous crack ran all the way across Primary Village and into the outskirts. The digidestined took a glance at each other, and, in silent agreement, decided to follow the fault. After a few minutes, they came across this creepy looking cave.

"So...who wants to go first?" Takeru asked nervously.

Every one immediately took a step backwards – that is, every one but Daisuke.

"Okay! Thanks for volunteering Daisuke!" said Miyako, pushing him towards the cave.

"But – wait just a minute!" Daisuke stumbled through into the cave.

"Don't worry. We're right behind you!"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright..." Daisuke turned on his heels and took a big gulp.

'Here goes nothing...'

He slowly started walking into the darkness, the other following one by one.

"You guys still there?"

"Yeah!" came the combined answer.

About ten minutes into the cave, there came a loud rumbling.

"Uh...wha – what w..was that?" Miyako studdered.

The whole cave started shaking violently, almost sending the chosen children to the ground.

"We have to get out of here!" Ken shouted over the loud rumbling.

"Everyone, grab hands!" Takeru hollered.

As they quickly ran through the cave, dodging falling boulders, they saw the light at the end of a tunnel. (a/n:P sorry, couldn't help myself)

Ken, Takeru, Iori, and Miyako made it through the whole, but just before Daisuke could make it, Hikari tripped behind him. He quickly went over to her and tried to help her to her feet, but one of her ankles seemed broken. The rumbling got worse and worse, until the front entrance was completely blocked by rock, leaving Hikari and Daisuke trapped inside.

* * *

I already have the next chapter, but I'm gonna wait to see if you guys want to read the end. ;)

Oh, wait! One more thing...

-cue ending song-

Next time...

Trapped in pitch dark cave can be troblesome, but even more so if there's something in it! With Hikari unable to move, will Daisuke be able to save both himself and the child of light? Next time, on Bonding in a Cave, 2 episode special!

;) -does cabbage patch- Okay...anyways, if you read, please review!


	2. Episode Two

**Bonding in a Cave**

by DaiCrazy

_Episode 2_

Okies! Here's the 2nd part of this...um, short story...(I guess)

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Digimon, so please don't sue.

Last time...

This is Hikari! My friends and I worked hard all day to help with Primary Village, and decided to go home and get a good night's rest. Unfortunately, a weird sudden crack lead us to a dark cave, so we went in to investigate. Suddenly, the cave started to collapse, leading all of us to run for their lives. Most of us made it out, but Daisuke and I weren't so lucky. Will we be able to get out?

- cue opening theme -

Commercial time!

Introducing...

- big picture of Digidestined gathered appears -

The Season 2 Bonding in a Cave DVD!

- everyone gasps -

Yes, that's right! Now you can experience this whole adventure over and over again!

((Daisuke and Hikari: NOOOOOO!!!))

Yes! It's true! And all for the very special price of insert lots of money here!

((Everybody in background: OMG!))

Buy yours today!

((Guy in back: This offer not available in stores. Product does not actually exist, but will take money for own greedy purpose))

...that was lame...anyways! Now, back to the Eppie!

Darkness. Oh, how she hated it. It sent shivers up her spine every time she though about it.

"Hikari? You okay?" asked a worried voice.

Daisuke. Daisuke was here. She wasn't alone, there was someone with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But my ankles throbbing badly." Hikari answered.

"How do you think we can get out of here? The only exit I know of is completely blocked off."

"Maybe we should keep going."

"But," Daisuke argued, "your ankle's hurt. I don't think you can walk..."

Silence...Hikari sighed. He was right.

"...then I'll just have to carry you."

She looked up at this. Did she hear right? Just then, she felt the presence of him. He lifted her up and carried her piggy-back style.

"Daisuke...you don't have to. I'll do just fine."

"We're never gonna get out of here if we don't move. And this way it'll be faster," he responded, and started walking forward.

About fifteen minutes passed, not a word being said.

"So...uh...how long do you think this might take?" asked Daisuke.

"I don't know. I guess it depends how deep the cave is," Hikari replied.

"Oh, right."

Daisuke started to chuckle.

"What's funny?" Hikari inquired.

"Remember the time in 4th grade when we went on a field trip to the skating rink?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I just thought about how Mr. Nakayama fell in front of every one and gave us all detentions for laughing."

Hikari giggled.

"He was pretty mad...actually, so was my mom when she found out."

"Huh, she was so furious she made him rip up both our detentions."

"And then you went and broke a window..."

"...and got myself another detention."

They both laughed for a bit, but it soon faded away.

"I guess we don't hang out as much as we used to..." Hikari whispered.

"I know..." Daisuke sighed, "I kinda miss it."

"Why don't we hang out anymore?" Hikari wondered.

"Well, we have our duties as digidestined. Not to mention coach has got us training hard."

"That can't be the only reason. We've made it past that before..."

"Is it because I'm always with Takeru...?" she asked quietly.

Daisuke sighed.

"Maybe we should take a break..."

He slowly laid Hikari against a wall and sat down next to her.

"Daisuke..."

"I hope we don't have much longer."

"Daisuke. You still didn't answer my question."

Daisuke didn't say anything for a while...then he opened his mouth.

"I-"

RRRRRRRAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRR

"What the-"

Daisuke quickly sat up and started to lift Hikari.

"We need to hurry!" he said.

As he ran, he heard stomping coming nearer.

'If I could only hide!'

Then, as if by some weird miracle, he spotted an exit up ahead.

'Figures. Been looking for an exit all day, and it finally shows up when we least expect it.'

Sighing in relief, Daisuke sped up. The second he realized that he made it through, he fell down a deep tunnel. After what seemed like eternity, Hikari and Daisuke ended up in an even deeper cave, this time underground.

"Great. Just perfect. Now how are we supposed to get out of here?" Daisuke complained.

'At least I can see now...'

He looked over at Hikari. She seemed to be staring at something, but he needed to get closer to find out.

"What's wro...wow," was the only thing Daisuke could say.

Beyond a small cliff-like edge, there was a scenery one could never imagine. A huge underground spring sat smack dab in the middle of the cave. Three waterfalls falling from the edge of rocks gave a peaceful sound, and made the place even more radiant. But most spectacular of all was the soft glow the place seemed to have, though there was no noticeable source of light. Daisuke and Hikari stared at the beauty for what seemed like hours, when Daisuke stumbled up and gave a sigh.

"Just staring at this place isn't going to help us get out of here."

"I know...but it's so beautiful..." Hikari replied in a daze, mouth wide open.

"Well, there's no where to go from here but down..."

Daisuke walked over to the edge and glanced down. He gulped heavily.

"Figures...it HAS to be steep, no?" he whispered to himself.

He studied his surroundings, looking for a way to ANYWHERE. Finally, something caught his eye ; there was an opening in the opposite wall. It was dark, it was small, but it was something. He moved steadily closer, and started examining the hole. 'I guess we could both fit through it...but who knows what's on the other side...' Daisuke thought. He returned to Hikari and they discussed this option. Apparently, it was this or nothing, so it was a unanimous decision to keep going. With Daisuke in front, they crawled through the tunnel. They were once again in the dark, which Hikari didn't appreciate much. But she did have the security that Daisuke was offering, since he led the way through dangerous territory. All was quiet and still for a consecutive hour or so, until a distinct noise made the two friends jump.

"What...what was that?" Hikari whispered.

"Dunno, but we should be more cautious. Don't stray far," Daisuke replied. They continued the pre-mapped route on a much slower pace, using their natural instincts to help them along. Speaking of which...

"Hey, Hikari, you smell that? You know, like some thing's burning?"

As if on cue, a bright orange colored light seemed to be coming from behind them. Nervously, Hikari turned and crawled closer. Suspicions confirmed: there was a giant blaze following them. Joy...

Being so shocked at what was happening, neither decided to move for quite a while. And, as someone would have thought, was NOT a good idea. Slowly, Daisuke crawled forward into the tunnel, still facing towards the blaze.

"Daisuke..." Hikari slurred in a whisper.

"Yeah?" Daisuke said nervously."

"...Maybe we should go..."

As soon as Daisuke heard that comment, he was off, Hikari directly at his heels...uh...feet...uh...whatever. Then, Daisuke felt...well, he felt nothing. And THAT was the problem. Soon, Hikari joined him in this feeling of nothing. 'Not again!' Daisuke thought as he and his companion fell into a dark abyss...

THUMP

"Ow..." Daisuke winced at the pain, at the same time thinking, 'At least you didn't land on your head or something...'

When he finally got up and dusted dirt off his...backside, Hikari tumbled down upon him, bringing them both down.

"Sorry...sorry..." Hikari kept whispering as she tried to get off of poor little Dai-kun.

"'S ok..." he mumbled, slightly dazed from the fall.

The two examined the place through fully, and came to the conclusion that, well...they were royally screwed. There was absolutely NO way out, unless they felt like climbing through the celling, which, Hikari pointed out, would be near impossible for her, considering her injury.

Silenced plagued the space, until...

"You never really did answer my question."

Uh-oh. There goes Hikari.

Daisuke took a while to answer. Maybe he was thinking about to say, maybe he totally spaced out, or maybe he just didn't hear. The last one was Hikari's guess.

"I said, you never-"

"I know."

For about the 5th time that day, there was silence. Then Daisuke spoke – slowly and carefully, as if he was trying to chose the right words.

"Look, 'Kari...ever since TP – uh, I mean, TK – moved into town, all you've wanted to do was hang out with him. I mean, it's all right, I know you hadn't seen him in years, but not only did you spend more time with him, you took less time to do things with _me. _I know I might sound selfish, but I want to spend some time with you too. You were my first friend, Hikari, and I'm not willing to let go of you that easily..."

Silence. (yes, again, man, these people need to talk more. )

Then Hikari sighed.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke. You're right, I **have **been spending too much time with Takeru. It's just that, when you don't see someone for a long time, you begin to think you don't know them that well. So much had changed between both of us by the time he came back, so I just wanted to make our bond stronger. But...I guess I might be jeopardizing ours, Daisuke..."

Daisuke got up and walked over to Hikari.

"How 'bout we start over?"

Hikari just stared...which, normally, isn't a very nice thing to do, but...well, whatever.

"Hi! My name's Motomiya Daisuke. Nice to meet you!" He held out his hand.

Hikari, snapping out of her trance, smiled sweetly and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Daisuke. I'm Yagami Hikari."

That did it. Hikari and Daisuke talked for hours, about school, about life, heck, they even gossiped about a few things. Everything was fine...until a certain someone's stomach growled.

"He he..." Daisuke sweat dropped at the noise he made, which considerably echoed.

"Hm, I'm hungry too. I wonder what time it is..." Hikari paused.

"I hope onii-chan isn't too worried."

"Considering it's Taichi, he probably already called the National Guard." Daisuke chuckled at the thought.

Then they both heard rumbling. Just as suddenly, the cave began to shake.

"Not again!" Daisuke shouted through the noise. He was about the pick Hikari up when he the motion stopped. Then, he heard voices...well, more specifically, _a_ voice.

"Daisuke, if you're not in there, I SWEAR I'll go into your room and throw out all your video games off a cliff!!!"

Miyako. Sighing with relief, Daisuke replied.

"Yeah, we're in here! Little help?!" Daisuke shouted.

"Finally!"

"Okay, Daisuke, back away from the wall!" Ken shouted.

Backing away towards Hikari, he heard more rumbling from the wall. Then it broke and something poked through it.

"Howdy!"

He he. Digmon and his accent. Daisuke picked Hikari up and they both headed through the opening into the not-so-bright outdoors – well, it WAS late, after all.

When they go outside, they were rather...well, surprised...to see that they were over a cliff. There was nothing to worry about, since Aquilamon, Stingmon, and Pegasusmon were awaiting their exit. After making sure Daisuke and Hikari were safely out, Digmon de-digivolded into Armadillomon and he and Iori join the others. Tailmon and Veemon were so glad to see their partners, they almost made Aquilamon lose balance.

"Oh, yeah, how come you guys are here?" Daisuke asked.

"Ken and Miyako came and got us after you guys got trapped in there. Since they needed our help and you guys were in trouble, there was no way we could have said no!" Veemon happily answered.

When everyone was finally on firm ground, all the digimon de-digivolved. Then Tailmon armor digivolved into Nefertimon to carry Kari. After about 10 minutes they came across at TV.

"Finally, I'm starved!" Daisuke complained.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses." Miyako told him, annoyed.

Then (OMG!), as if not enough had happened today, a ball of energy came rushing down and POOF! The TV...uh...asploded. (XP)

The 6 Digidestined swiftly turned to face their new enemy.

"Ah, so we meet at last, my fair children."

The digidestined gasped when they saw the digimon standing before them. He looked almost human, but with a maroon coat covering his body and face. The only things that stuck out where his glowing yellowish eyes(KH fans-think of a shadow heartless' eyes), his unusually long nailed hands (with glowing orbs over them), and 2 white wings sticking out of his back, which seemed to be the reason he was floating in mid-air.

"Who is he?!?!?" Ken asked urgently.

"My name is Wisemon, child of Kindness." (if you want a better picture of him, go to: upload . Wikipedia . Org / wikipedia /en /1 /15 /Wisemon. Jpg for a picture – take out spaces)

All the digimon in the surrounding area gasped – well, except for Wisemon.

"Wisemon's a mysterious Virus type! Not to mention, he's an Perfect!" Patamon explained.

"Ah, true, young Patamon. Now, to get what I came here for...I guess it's time to call my friend from the cave out...DarkTyrannomon! You know what to do."

As expected, a DarkTyrannomon appeared. (-whispers in the background- What? Oh, for Kami-sama's sake..) I mean, uh...DarkTyrannomon DIDN'T appear. Instead, he snuck up around the digidestined and grabbed all of the digimon...except for Nefertimon, who wouldn't go without a fight. In the matter of seconds, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, and Wormon were all held together by ropes. Man, this DarkTyrannomon was fast! By now, of course, the Digidestined were worried...again.

"Let them go!" screamed the ever-so-confident Daisuke.

"I'm afraid I can't do that...**Eternal Nirvana**!"

One by one, the digidestined mumbled words of discouragement, from the, "It's impossible, we can't fight by ourselves..." to the oh-so popular, "I give up."

Even Daisuke, who was trying so hard to resist the Perfect's attack, started doubting that the situation would get better. All hope seemed to be lost...

"Guys! Snap out of it!"

Everyone turned to look at the usually quiet girl. Hikari, as afraid of everything dark and evil as she is, was fighting the attack without breaking a sweat. Okay, maybe one, but just that one!

"The situation might seem hopeless, but we can't give up! If we can't save our partners, who can?" she reasoned with them.

Daisuke, who was on the edge of breaking, snapped his head up at her words. Immediately, he joined her in the 'Let's Cheer Up the Digidestined that Feel So Down Because We Wanna Save Our Partners and Get the Heck Outta Here' parade.

"'Kari's right. We've always made it through tough situations before, so why can't we do it again? Besides, all we're doing is facing up to this dude in a cloak!...with sharp nails...and glowing spheres...and an evil digimon at his disposal...but we can still do this!"

This earned Daisuke a smack on the head from Miyako. Hmmm...Miyako...

"Baka! That's not the way to do it! Watch!"

Miyako whistled loudly...really, really loud...so loud, it was annoying. And she kept whistling until she had everyone's attention.

"Listen up! These two people here have been trying to get us out of the dumps. Let me tell you – it's not working as well as it should! So I'm here to give you all the low-down. You will listen to me very careful because I'm only gonna say this once:

**YOU ARE ALL ACTING STUPID!**

Our friends are in danger, and what are we doing? Acting like, freaking' cowards, that's what! When we were in danger, who saved us? THEM! And now it's our turn to repay the favor, so don't gimme any crap about the situation being hopeless, 'cause then, not only will you have Wisemon and DarkTyrannomon to deal with, but you'll have ME! GOT IT?"

Everyone was gapping at Miyako's uh...interesting speech. Finally, they snapped out of it and agreed. Then they began to form a plan. 'Course, they forgot about little ol' Wisemon, floating over about 100ft from them.

'Hmm...the children are stronger than I expected. They are becoming quite troublesome, and since I've already gotten what I need...minus will get the job done.'

Surprisingly, by the time he finished his little thought session, the Chosen had already started their plan. To begin with, since DarkTyrannomon snuck up behind them, it was Nefertimon's turn to sneak up behind DarkTyrannomon...

SNAP!

And the plan began.

Without Wisemon's knowing, all the digidestined had their correct partner at their side, ready for digivolution.

"I'm sorry children, but you have caused me too much trouble. I will have to dispose of you. **Eight Balls of Lust**!"

Eight glowing spheres circled the are around the digidestined. This could mean trouble...

But that didn't mean Daisuke and Ken were gonna let trouble happen, right?

"Now!" they both screaming in unison.

_Veemon digivolve to..._

_Wormon digivolve to..._

_ExVeemon..._

_Stingmon..._

_DNA Digivolve to..._

_Paildramon Warp Digivolve to..._

_Imperialdramon._

And though it sure took forever to write, it took less than a second to digivolve all the way to Imperialdramon. And a split second after that, Imperialdramon sucked all the digidestined into that little place inside his armor and zoomed out of there just before the explosion. And, boy, was it an explosion...

Anyways, as soon as the explosion ended, the digidestined were back with their respective digimon.

Apparently, Wisemon had no knowledge of this form. Boy, was he behind, I tell you.

"I must admit children, that is a powerful tool you have."

"Imperialdramon's not a tool! He's out friend, and if you think that was amazing, then you know nothing!" Ken retorted. Then...

_Imperialdramon Mode-Change to..._

_Imperialdramon Fighter Mode_

"Do it, Imperialdramon!" Daisuke cheered.

"**Giga Crusher**!"

Imperialdramon's right arm grew into a bigger cannon and, supported by both hands, shot a powerful laser at Wisemon.

"If you think that can defeat me, you are easily mistaken."

Wisemon easily dodged it...then four attack hit him in the back, making him unable to move.

"How-"

But his question was cut short as Imperialdramon appeared infront of him.

"**Positron Laser!**"

And that was the end of that. Now, one more thing to take care of...

...or not. When the digidestined turned around to meet DarkTyrannomon, they found the Adult to be nowhere insight – he had fled during battle.

"Coward..." Daisuke muttered.

"Well, at least we didn't have to fight him..." Hikari comented.

"True..."

After all the digimon returned to their Child forms (with the exception of Nerfertimon, as Kari still needed to be transported), the digidestined walked until theu came across their next television set. Thankfully, no evil digimon was here to stop them this time, so they safely landed in the real world – if you call landing on top of each other safe. The Chosen complained and moaned until they realized they were not alone in the room. They turned to face their predecesors: Taichi, Yamato, Joe, Koushiro, and Sora, all with stern looks...you know, the look your mom gives you when you're out past your curfew and you never called home. (Believe me, I should know) After trying to explain the situation, the older Chosen said they didn't want to talk about it until tomorrow, and that now, seeing as it was almost 10pm, they should be getting home. First, Miyako, Iori, Takeru, Sora, and Yamato left, leaving Koushiro, Taichi, Daisuke, Hikari, and Ken. Since it was so late, Daisuke offered Ken to spend the night. Ken agreed to this, but he went to the school pay phone down the hall to call his mom and tell her. That left only four of them, until Koushiro suddenly ran off, whispering something about leaving his internet browser open in his lap top. So, all that was left were two Yagamis and a Motomiya. When Ken finally came back, Daisuke and him started to leave when Hikari called out to him.

"Yeah?" Daisuke turned, looking curious.

"I was wondering...Takeru and I were going to see a movie tomorrow. Would you like to come?" she asked nervously. Daisuke stood still for a moment, when he suddenly realized he hadn't answered her.

"I'd love to," He smiled and her then turn around and left with Ken, feeling the happiest he had all day.

* * *

HA! I posted it. Sorry guys, but while I was writing, one thing led to another and...well...now it's about 3500 words long. I think that's the most I've typed in my life. Wow.

And, well, review if you can.


End file.
